


Touch

by Alarum



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alien Biology, Bottom Bruce Wayne, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, M/M, No proofreading we die like mne, Soft sex, Sweet, alien dicks wohoo, but only a little hurt, why is it not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarum/pseuds/Alarum
Summary: 5 times Bruce and J'onn touch, and one time they do some extra touching ;)It was supposed to by pure fluff and cuddles as a gift for my friend rockygetsrolling but I still managed to turn it into Hurt/Comfort because of course I did. But don't worry, there's not much hurt, I swear.
Relationships: J'onn J'onzz/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rockygetsrolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockygetsrolling/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is in the second chapter and totally skippable

1

The battle was won, but barely. The mission was never supposed to include any fighting. Batman and Martian Manhunter were going to the diplomatic mission on the other side of the Universe, not to prevent terroristic attack and subsequent explosion of the whole planet. So yes, it was a hard battle. At least Batman had some tools for dismantling bombs right for this kind of situation. Don’t they dare call him paranoid after this.

However he still got injured because of course he did. Was there a time when he didn’t? He was so tired of being an only normal human on the team. Or as normal as a guy fighting crime in suit of bat at night and being a CEO of multi-billion company at day gets. Anyway, his right side was bleeding profusely, stray shot of energy going through Kevlar as if it was paper. Now that everything was dealt with and both he and J’onn were back on the ship it was time to get the wound tended.

Batman carefully took off the armor layer. But instead of proceeding he stopped, hands a few inches away from his cowl. Should he take it off? What if J’onn walked on him? Though J’onn does know his identity, so there really is nothing to hide. But is Bruce ready for this kind of exposure?

He worries at his lip for some time, unable to decide, however dull pain in his head and blood flowing out of his body decide for him, and he automatically takes the cowl and black undershirt off.

Just when he got all the medical supplies he would need and brought his hand to start stitching his wound’s sides back together J’onn came into the room. Bruce’s frown of concentration deepened and his already tense shoulders tensed up even more, his gaze focused solely on the work, refusing to acknowledge other’s presence. Martian didn’t mind. He knew how much Bat didn’t like to let his vulnerability be known. J’onn, as calm as ever came closer, and sat on stool near the cot on which Bruce was trying to keep from glancing at him. Manhunter slowly, as if trying not to startle a frightened animal, took Batman’s hand holding needle in his, stopping his movements. Just as slowly he took the needle and started gently stitching the wound himself.

For a few moments they sat in silence.

“Don’t you need to watch the course?”

Martian was on receiving end of one of the famous BatGlares. It did not deter him in the least.

“I set the ship on autopilot as we are in a safe zone right now.”

Bruce grumbled, but didn’t say anything else, lack of sleep, exhaustion and pain catching up to him, making him even less talkative than he usually is. But that was fine. J’onn tends to understand him quite easily.

2

The League was having a Christmas Party. Everyone has gathered, some even in their civilian clothes, and all were having fun. Someone spiked the drinks and J’onn had a strong suspicion it was Hawkgirl. Few people are already drunk, and one particular speedster lies asleep though it’s not even midnight. Last time he had seen him Plastic Man was drawing something on his face.

An hour before they did this “Secret Santa” thing, and J’onn got a flower that was growing on Mars and that he thought got extinct a long time ago. It was a very nice and thoughtful present indeed, whoever did it put a lot of effort in it. It reminded J’onn of his home.

His thoughts kept drifting to his previous life on his home planet, earthlings’ drinks not having effect on his system, and eventually he was left out of conversation. Slowly he got out of the room and moved through the maze of corridors, until he got to his favorite place in Watchtower. It was a small lounge room with a one wall being a huge window looking out into space. He loved it as it was rarely visited by anybody else and so he could have his peace of mind here.

He, as usually, stood before the window and looked out in the limitless void. His chest felt just as empty as the space behind the glass. His mind supplied images of his wife and child, and his friends, and his cozy home back on Mars, and he felt hollowed out, a lone soul left to mourn everyone it ever loved, to slowly die in desolation.

A sudden feeling of a hand touching his shoulder startled him. He must have been too distracted to not notice a presence before. The hand on his shoulder squeezed him a bit reassuringly, pulling him further out of his sorrow. J’onn turned his face a bit to get a look at his companion. Batman, as stoic as always, was still in his gear, though he abandoned his gauntlets. His face didn’t betray any emotion, gaze locked firmly on stars ahead of them, but even though J’onn couldn’t feel ever controlled vigilante’s mind, he still got the sentiment. He is not alone.

3

J’onn was hurrying to med bay as soon as he heard the news, going through many walls that separated him from his destination, not paying attention to those few who could actually feel him ghosting through their bodies. He felt a strange fear for life of the human inside the room, not unlike worry for his teammates he felt many times before, but now it was so much more intense it chocked him.

However right before the room he slowed down and walked through the door instead, so the soft, barely perceptible hiss of the lock would alert the occupant of his arrive. And indeed, as soon as he stepped in the blue eyes were on him, no emotion betrayed by pale face.

J’onn took a few cautious steps.

“I heard what happened.”

Bruce didn’t respond, just looked away and pursed his lips in a little frown.

“You did everything you could.”

The man just turned his face further away, staring intently into space.

“Bruce.”

J’onn is standing right next to the man.

“You could have died.”

The words are as calm as ever, but there is an edge to them, an inaudible feeling, a deeper meaning than even Martian himself intended. It gives away nothing.

It gives away too much.

Bruce’s face moves minutely, in a way animal moves when hearing something, in a way cat’s ears would flatten or deer would raise its head. He turns his gaze to the other hero, watching his face with intensity that makes J’onn want to leave the room, it makes him feel like Batman is the one with telepathy, and the thought actually scares him for a moment.

He starts turning toward exit but a hand suddenly grabbing his green palm stops him. J’onzz looks back at Bruce with question and a little bit of lingering fear, but is surprised to see a small reassuring smile on the man’s face, something fond about his eyes. Hand squeezes his gently.

“I’m going to be fine.”

J’onn squeezes his hand back.

4

They were stranded in a cage, waiting for rescue teams to return for them. It was a rational decision to let themselves be captured in order for others to escape, but it didn’t mean they had to like this situation. However there was not much they could do about it. And that’s why Bruce after a few long hours decided to catch up on all the z’s he didn’t get in a week and actually sleep a bit. He lightly touched J’onn’s shoulder as Martian seemed to be meditating. Ruby eyes looked at him in question.

“I’m going to sleep for a bit. Wake me up if something happens.”

An expression of surprise crossed Martian’s face briefly, however was quickly replaced by his usual stoic expression and he nodded. Getting the response, Bruce took off his cowl and bunched his cape in a makeshift pillow, making himself as comfortable as he could get on a cold floor. Soon his lids became heavy and he submitted to his unconsciousness.

J’onn watched the human pensively. He felt warm at how easily and without any doubt Batman had taken off his cowl in his presence, how vulnerable he let himself be, how much trust his actions showed. Martian had no illusions that Batman had very few people in whose presence he would be comfortable enough to actually sleep. J’onzz didn’t even try to suppress his smile.

Bruce looked so serene when in sleep. His usual frown was gone, pale face smooth, and he looked way younger with his inky black hair falling on his forehead, long lashes casting soft shadows on his sharp cheekbones. In the dim white light of the cell his white skin looked like shining. The soft inhales lifted his chest, sound of breath calming and soothing, like waves gently lapping at the shore.

Until the storm comes.

It comes step by step, but the stride is fast. First there’s a crease on smooth forehead, a small hitch of breath, and soon the man is panting and he is moving while still asleep, whimpers and sobs and pleads spilling from man’s lips. J’onn whose consciousness had drifted a bit too far doesn’t react instantly, but when he realizes what’s going on he rushes to human’s side, trying to gently shake him out of nightmare. He could have used his powers to sooth tormented soul but he is not ready to undermine the man’s shaky trust.

Few moments later Bruce is wide awake, gasping for air. His eyes dart around dazedly, trying to gather where he is and what is going on, mind still caught up in the dream realm. His gaze lands on Martian’s concerned face, unshed tears glistening in his icy eyes.

J’onn slowly slides his arms from Bruce’s shoulders into an embrace, tucking human’s head against his green chest, one of his arms carding through soft locks. He feels the body tremble and tears soaking his skin, but it doesn’t bother him, and soon the breaths are calming once again, until the man is once again deep in his dreams.

Storm left.

5

J’onn never reads minds of his teammates without permission; however he can’t help sensing their strong feelings and emotions when no one seems to care enough to shield them away from telepaths. It actually a little bit annoying, like a way too loud conversation in a public place. That’s why he really appreciates those who actually take some time to learn how not to disturb him and control the way they broadcast their mood, even if their motivation is not his comfort and rather their own privacy.

Batman is one of those. He is always controlled in everything he does, including emotions. He didn’t even need any kind of training to shield his feelings from Martian. And while sensing others moods can be helpful in order to understand each other, he and Dark Knight never needed it to see all the inner meanings and unsaid words. It feels a little bit strange, but exhilarating nonetheless that he has this kind of harmony with someone of an entirely different species.

He tends to think about it a lot lately while looking into endless space in his favorite part of the League’s headquarters. He often catches himself thinking on how much they came to trust each other and how much closer they are now than they were a few months ago. How the Bat has come to let him see his weaknesses and how much less lonely J’onn feels nowadays.

Space doesn’t seem like empty void anymore, rather it looks full with stars.

He stares into this infinite amount of possibilities, when a soft cough lets him know of other’s presence. Batman comes to stand at his side but doesn’t do anything to start conversation, and that way they stare in the depths for some time, Martian quietly enjoying his company. Then something in vigilante shifts and he looks determined, like he gathered courage for something.

And that’s when J’onn is stunned, washed away by a sudden flood, breathless, speechless from intensity of the feeling. It’s like a dam collapsed, like an avalanche came down came crushing down, and at the same time he feels like he is carried away by the wind, like his heart is going to explode, crushed under gravity and weightless at the same time.

He can’t move and can’t speak, overwhelmed by all the tenderness and trust and love he feels emanating from the other man.

Bruce waits, silent, for other to acknowledge his feelings but as Martian keeps standing there, staring into nothing, his heart is stabbed by hurt, before he abruptly closes his soul back under myriad of locks and turns to leave. However he doesn’t get to go far as his hand is held in unbreakable but delicate grip. He looks up uncertainly and sees the gems of other’s eyes shine with affection as deep as his own. They look at each other for a long time, before Bruce hesitantly returns to J’onn’s side, still holding his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

They were in Bruce’s room up in Watchtower. Their lips moved shyly against each other, exploring carefully new sensations. After few awkward moments of bumping their teeth and trying to find better angle they finally found a comfortable enough position.

J’onn reached at with his telepathy, gently prodding at Bruce mind, asking for permission, which human granted. Bruce involuntary gasped as his sensations got doubled with those of J’onn, making him a little bit dizzy, but also making him more aroused by a minute. Soon he was squirming in tight hold of his partner. J’onn through their mental link question how to take his way too complex armor off, and Bruce send an image of what he needed to do. Martian immediately formed a few spare pairs of hands to speed up the process, and a few minutes later Bruce was lying completely naked, all these hands caressing his body at once, while J’onn gradually transformed into his natural, more angular form. He was a bit scared that the man wouldn’t like his normal look, and was trying to distract him as much as possible. Bruce, however, feeling Martian’s awkwardness, opened his eyes, which he didn’t remember closing, and looked at his lover, at his smooth emerald skin and fiery eyes, at his lean form and long limbs, and he said: “Beautiful.” And with that he extended his arms to pull the other hero down into languid and full of love kiss, erasing all doubts and leaving only tenderness behind.

Soon their movements have become heated once again, but at a slower pace. J’onn, now with only two arms, started exploring other man’s body. He pressed light kisses to pale neck while his hands slid up and down Bruce’s sides, making the other man shiver as he clutched at strong green shoulders. He felt long nimble fingers pinch lightly his nipples and made a small sound in the back of his throat. This prompted the other to continue, and Martian gradually descended lower so he could kiss soft flesh instead, fascinated at human’s body sensitivity and curious as to how much more new sensations he could illicit out of it. When sharp teeth gently scrapped his right nipple Bruce couldn’t hold back a moan that sent a wave of almost painful arousal down his partner’s spine. He decided to treat the other nipple too, getting even more lewd noises out of his lover.

Soon he got a mental image from Bruce, and moved his hands in agreement down to his lean hips. He thumbed jutting out hip bones, kissing a path down well defined abs. With one hand he massaged the inside of Bruce’s thigh while kissing and nipping at his navel, and another he changed in a way that would let him produce a natural lubricant right on his fingers. He circled gently human’s entrance, coaxing him to relax, and when he felt muscles unclench he slowly pushed his digit inside, making it thinner to cause lesser pain, but Bruce couldn’t help but tense at a strange feeling. J’onn embraced human with another arm, kissing at his neck at face, rubbing slow circles in his back and reassuring him through mental link, waiting patiently for his partner to adjust. Soon Bruce relaxed once again, and J’onn started slowly making his finger thicker, carefully stroking the man’s inner walls. Suddenly Martian pressed at a spot and electrifying pleasure shot through Bruce, ripping a loud moan out of him. Experimentally he pushed at the spot again and the man felt sparks, squirming to get more of this sensation. J’onn, feeling his lover’s excitement, took hold of human’s hips so he wouldn’t move too much and accidently hurt himself with his free hand, and started massaging the man’s prostate over and over, kissing him gently. He felt Bruce getting closer to the peak, but before he could come the man sent him an image of what he wanted to do.

“Are you sure?” J’onn asked through the link, and felt eager determination in response.

He shifted a bit away from the other and let his penis drop out of his cloaca. It was bigger than average human’s and had little cartilaginous ridges along the entire length. J’onn asked his mate once again and got the same answer. He positioned himself so Bruce’s hips would be atop his thighs and gently pushed himself in. Half way inside he stopped, letting his partner to adjust. Bid girth was making Bruce a bit uncomfortable, but soon he got used to it and J’onn continued pushing in. Hard but flexible bumps were rubbing Bruce in all the right spots and by the time Martian bottomed out he was mewling. Once again J’onn gave him time to get used, but human was becoming impatient and thrust his hips shallowly on the dick. Getting the message, he started moving slowly, his dick moving in a way no human can, angling it so with every thrust he would press at his lover’s prostate. Bruce pulled him down in a sweet kiss, moaning into his lips, and soon they both were coming, embracing each other tightly.

They fell asleep still entangled together, never letting the other go.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are welcome!
> 
> You can also check out my account where I post my lower-rated works! https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859801/chapters/52171510


End file.
